Taken to Neverland
by FearlessAndReckless
Summary: Wendy Leaves Peter And Forgets the Lost boys stay with Peter. Hook Kidnaps A Young Girl with the intentions for the girl to have Peter fall in Love But the Girl Escapes and Meets Peter or is it all part of captain Hook's big plan?
1. Chapter 1

THRID PERSON

This story takes place a few years after Wendy leaves peter for good but the lost boys returned

Hope Rivers a pretty 14 year old in the streets off London at night she stopped to get her breath in the winter nights hurt her lungs she sits beside Big Ben as Smee yanks her up with a smile "Pan I feel would quite like you." Smee said to hope who looked mortified with him. Peter is looking down on the kidnapping with anger in him as he watches Hope get taken away to never land he goes straight to the lost boys and Hope is handed over to Captain Hook

HOPE RIVERS

Its been a week from when I got here and this is the very first time im on the island running like my runaway when I was 12 but this was different it was me running for my life I looked back at the wrong moment and tripped over the log in front of me and I landed on thin air letting out a high pitch scream as I fell I closed my eyes as I hit the ground with a thud. "Go get peter." A Voice said as I struggled to get up "Peter come here quick it's a lady" a Small soft voice said I herd foot steps I tried to get up and run but I fell back down and started to cry 'Please don't hurt me please." I screamed "it's the Girl Hooks people Kidnapped a week ago." A another voice chip in I kept screaming I felt arms wrap around me rocking me back and forth "Its going to be alright darling." The voice soothed picking me up as I fell asleep

PETER PAN

She passed out in my arms I felt my heart speed up and my face grow red. As he placed her down on his bed I haven't felt this way since Wendy "peter is she going to be our mother" Nibs asks "Im not sure." I replied why did Hook kidnap her? Is he up to something? Is this a trick? No she was truly scared of everyone and running away really fast. She's just so perfect I don't ever want her to go. "LOST BOYS BED!" I yelled loud enough for them to hear but not to wake her I slid her over a bit so I could fit in beside her and feel asleep

CAPTAIN HOOK

"How did she escape?" I screamed at my crew I was more then furious at everyone "We are Miles away from shore you Idiots!" I screamed how could I of let her go missing my plan to kill pan is turning to a poor idea "she could be anywhere." I said pacing in my cabin "she could be with Pan." I exploded collapsing in my chair I started to think of a way to get her back think think think I thought.

HOPE RIVER

I woke up with my head on someone's chest there arms wrapped tightly around me I look up to see a perfect face shaggy dirty blondish hair I moved my head off his chest and onto the pillow just looking at his face I guess I woke him up seeing as his eyes slowly opened and I was staring into his perfect greenish blue eyes I blush and smile "good morning." I whisper as he smiles not letting go "My name is Peter Pan. And yours is?" Peter asked "Hope River." I say softly "peter?" A soft vice said making him roll over and let me go "yes Nibs?" Peter asked a bit annoyed "Is she going to be our mother?" Nibs asks softly "I Don't Know Go away." Peter yelled I quickly rolled over I felt him touch my shoulder "what's wrong." He asked "If im the mother whose the father?" I asked "I am Silly." He laughed helping me up "Lost Boys Fall In!" Peter yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

PETER PAN

Hope was Dancing with the twins at the same time a amazing smile on her face I had a feeling she wanted to eat "Lost boys lets go find some food for your mother." I said as we went to leave she took my hand to stop me "Thanks." She whispered putting her lips to my check. I felt my ace get red as I rushed out of the tree house "Where's Tink?" I asked the boys just shrugged there shoulders we went off to get some food

HOPE RIVERS

I didn't mean to I just did it blood covered the floor it was just out in the open I couldn't help myself I pushed my body up against a wall in a corner that is hidden I was sitting down I was losing a lot of blood the knife was over by Peters bed Covered in blood my blood this habit is getting worse

Flash back

2 years ago

"IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS YOUR KICKED OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" My father yelled punching me in the face I made a break for the door "At this rate douche I wont ever stop so might aswell leave now." I screamed as he punched my face again "If you go out that fucking door you whore your never aloud back you hear me if I find you any where near this house I will kick you fucking slutty ass to death you little bitch" He screamed as I ran out the door and kept running my drunk dad ment everyword because today he was acutely sober I had my knife that night if it wasn't for the cops at the park noticing my face I would of died I spent a week or two in hospital care and I got out I just lived out side

Flash back over

I started to cry but no sound came out just tears I herd a light bell sound I shut up I herd it zoom around the room but it didn't find me hen it zoomed out and I just cryed and noise came out I knew if no one found me soon I would be dead

TINKERBELL

I was looking around for Peter when I saw him with this girl last night I saw the scars on her arms when they where sleeping I couldn't help but make sure she can be happy but as so soon as I flew into the tree house everything covered in blood a knife drenched in blood by Peters Bed I Zoomed out to find the lost boys.i found them with Peter I was relieved

PETER PAN

Tink was going crazy I let Tottles go back to the house because tink didn't want me to go but I am worrying about hope a lot and so it Tink

TOTLES

I bursted down the slid to see a war zone look I herd a soft crying behind the other wall "Mother!" I scream diving to her side I held her hand to my lips She smiled and put her hand on the side of my face I noticed her wrist where gashed open "Mother. Ill get Father." I cried "No, No, don't leave me." She whispered "Ill Just be a minute." I Hushed.


	3. Chapter 3

PETER PAN

I can rushing in I herd Tootles Emergency Call I knew it was Hope when I got there my heart sank I saw her softly humming while Tootles cuddles her crying I rushed over to her taking her arms gently to see how deep but I noticed the bleeding stopped and it was healing I looked at her face "Thank Tink for it." She says laughing as the Twins dive onto her lap nibs crawls onto her legs and curls up in a ball Slightly hugs her tight and sits beside her seeing as tootles was on her lap and the twins on her knees Nibs on her feet and curly on her other side I wanted her to be hugging me not them "LOST BOYS BED!" I Yell all the boys get up but Tootles he stays in her lap she picks him up getting to her feet she dances around singing a lullaby and after a while she sets him down in his Bed giving his head a kiss and she walked over to me "Walk?" She asked taking my hand I felw us out of the tree house to a field we walked hand in hand she stoped walking "Lets Dance." She Whispered in my ear making my face go red I put my hand on her waist her arms wraped around my neck

HOPERIVER

"Look ." I said after a while. He just looked at me "I wont ask." He replied and I smiled "Hope why haven't you asked me to take you home yet?" He asked "you don't want me here?" I asked letting his hands drop I walked away from him tears in my eyes spill out I started to run once he started to say my name I entered the tree house as my feet hit the floor Tootles waked over to me took my hand and brought me to Peters Bed I jumped into it picking up Tootles with me I fell asleep almost instantly.

CAPTIAN HOOK

"So Smee I take it as Peter rejected her Staying?" I Laugh "Yes Captain She seemed like she would rather die then go home." Smee explained "Well We can make that Happen if she wants." I Laugh "But tell me Smee, Dose he look at her like he looked at the Wendy girl?" I asked "He looks at her like hes never seen the sun in his life its heart breaking really." Smee Sighs. And I smile "Well Let her come to us seeing as Pan is Pushing her away it wont be long now." I Laugh for once it seemed to be going as planed.

HOPERIVER

Curly wouldn't wake up I let Nibs and Tootles rest from the dancing slightly had Given up so it was Just me and both the Twins I haven't seen Peter in a while I kinda started to feel sick the Twins Notieced "Do you hurt ." The asked worried "Oh No boys I was just thinking where is Peter?" I asked as soon as I did I herd Tootles scream making my heart stop I rushed back down into the tree house to find peter trying to carry Tootles "Peter Put HIM Down now!" I screamed "How about No." Peter Tessed making me go red "STOP BEING A BULLY PETER PAN!" I scream as he lands putting Tootles down "Come Fly with Me Hope!" Peter Says I sigh "Fine." I said taking his had he flew us out of the tree house to the sam spot we last spoke at "Look I didn't mean that I didn't want you here I just meant most people don't want to stay." He said "Peter Pan, My life is no good back there I don't have a family my dad was a drunk he beat me all the time im lucky im here I would rather die then go back there." I said he looked shocked .


	4. Chapter 4

PETER PAN

We flew hand in hand when I saw Hooks ship and she froze I pulled her to the tree so we could watch she seemed tense and scared "Whats wrong?" I ask "that's the Ship that held me when I got here." She whispered my hand found hers intertwining our fingers suddenly im pulling hope towards the ship very fast like I always do no one noticed us so I let her hand go and flew to the front of the ship I herd a loud crash and I look down and I see Hope just laying there.

HOPERIVER  
Smee Rushed over to me pulling me towards Hooks Cabin "LET HER GO!" Peter screamed as I thrashed around "PETER GO SAVE YOURSELF!" I scream crying I break away from smee for almost a minute im at the railing peter comes to me I hold his hand as he uses the other one to wipe my tears away "ill come for you soon Hope." He whispers as I pull his lips to mine as he pulls away im being hit over the head with something knocking me out

CAPTAIN HOOK

We have her at last Smee tied her up in my cabin till peter showed up we had killed him then she would walk the plank and so far nothing can change the way this plan is going as planed.

PETER PAN

I came back I didn't see her so I flew down to the plank just to stand for a bit "WHERE IS HOPE!" I Screamed getting Hook to look at me smiling and he started to walk to me so I flew over to him but stayed out of his reach "she's Dead Pan." Hook Said "YOU KILLED HER!" I yelled pulling my sward out but I slowly started to fall and me and hook fought.

CAPTAIN HOOK

I had Pan on the ground my sward at his throat tears stained his face. "Any last words Peter Pan?" I ask Laughing as a High Pitch scream Comes from My Cabin "SMEE!" I Scream pulling my sward back from Pan I saw Hope on the Plank Screaming I turned back to peter who wasn't there "Hurry Smee Push her off!" I screamed searching the sky for Pan no luck I herd one last scream from Hope but no Splash "Smee Why wasn't there A splash!" I Yell


End file.
